Girl Next Door
by x.Troyella.x
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. A new girl comes to East High, and Troy falls in love with her. Can Gabriella show Troy what she's really like? And will Gabriella be able to tell Troy how she really feels about him?
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's POV:**

''Hey you,''

''Hey yourself.'' I smiled as Troy walked towards me. Troy was my best friend. I was Troy's.

''So, whats up?'' Troy said, as we walked side by side towards our homeroom. He grabbed my hand. I smiled to myself.

''Nothing much. Are you still up for friday?'' I asked.

''Course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!'' Troy replied. I giggled. Every friday Troy went to my house to watch movies, eat popcorn, the usual things that best friends do. We walked into the homeroom. Troy squeezed my hand and went over to speak to Chad. I walked over to Taylor.

''Hey Taylor,'' I said, as I walked over to hug her.

''Hey Gabi,'' She grinned.

Suddenly, the whole room went silent. I watched as a girl walked into the room. I was _horrified_. She was beautiful. She had curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and piercing green eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Zac staring at this.. _girl_.

''Who the hell is that?'' Taylor whispered to me.

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

I watched as the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life walked into my homeroom. She had glittering green eyes and golden hair that reached just past her shoulders. I _needed_ to find out her name. Even if it was the last thing I did. I looked over at Gabriella, who looked utterly horrified. Typical Gabriella. I caught her eye, but she looked away quickly. Just then, Ms. Darbus walked into the room. She looked amazed at how silent we all were.

''Everybody, this is Emma. She just transferred here from West High.''

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

Emma, huh? What a stupid name. I just knew that she was a cow. I just knew it. She reminded me of Sharpay, for some reason.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

I think i'm going to like this school, I thought. There was a really, really cute boy who was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He had bright blue eyes and sandy coloured hair. A girl was looking at me from the back of the room as if I was some dirt off the bottom of her shoe. She had dark curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looks pretty, I thought. But whats her problem?

I walked out of the homeroom.

''Hi, i'm Troy.'' The gorgeous blue eyed boy that was staring at me in the homeroom caught up with me.

''Hey. I'm Emma.''

''I know.'' He smiled. Oh my god, he was _gorgeous_.''So your new, right?''

''Yup,'' I answered. Troy grinned. I grinned back. We walked past the girl with dark hair. She looked at Troy. He waved at her.

''Later, Gabi,'' he said. She looked as if she was about to cry.


	2. Shoulder To Cry On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV:**

''So, are we still on for tonight?'' I asked. It was friday. Troy came walking towards me with a worried look on his face.

''Umm.. about that..'' Troy said uneasily. I glared at him. He had to be joking.

''What?'' I snapped, without realising it.

''I can't make it.'' Troy blurted out.

''WHAT!?'' I yelled.

''Hey, i'm sorry..'' Troy said softly.

''No.. I can't believe this.'' I said and turned away. Troy sighed and wrapped his hands around my waist from behind.

''I'm sorry..'' He said again and walked away.

I could never forgive Troy about this. Sure, it was just one time, but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I walked up to the rooftop garden at lunch, where nobody would disturb me. Only me and Troy knew about it. I sat on a bench and sobbed my heart out.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

''Guess who?'' Somebody came up behind me and covered my eyes, so I was plunged into darkness.

''Hmm.. this is a tough one. Troy Bolton maybe?'' I said.

''How did you guess?'' Troy grinned. I smiled. He was perfect. If only he asked me to be his girlfriend. ''Umm.. will you go out with me this friday?''

''I'd love to!!'' I said, a little too quickly. ''I mean.. sure.. if you want to..''

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

She was _adorable_. Seriously. I couldn't wait to tell Gabriella. After years of nagging me, i'd finally got a girlfriend! Well, nearly.

''Umm, look.. I gotta go.'' She said.

''Okay.. bye.'' I smiled and watched her walk away.

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

I was so happy. Troy had asked me out!! I practically skipped upstairs. I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. I heard somebody crying hysterically. I quietly tiptoed into the room. Woah, I thought. It was like a jungle. I looked over at the girl crying. It was the girl from my homeroom who obviously didn't like me. Oh well, I thought, I heard Troy mentioning her when he was showing me around, so I better make a good impression.

''Hey,'' I said. She looked at me. Well, glared at me.

''What do you want?'' She muttered.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

''Hey, I was just trying to be nice.'' Emma said. She looked hurt.

''Yeah, well, whatever. You wouldn't understand.'' I replied harshly.

''Okay.. Well, if you ever need somebody to talk to..''

''I don't, okay!!'' I yelled. She sighed, and sat down on the bench next to me. And then she pulled me into a hug. As much as I didn't want to, I sat there sobbing on her shoulder. She was _so_ nice. Of course Troy would prefer her to me. After 10 minutes, I sighed and stood up.

''Well.. we better go to class,'' I said.

''Oh.. umm, yeah sure,'' She got up and walked to class, leaving me behind.

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

I smiled to myself as Emma walked into the room. She looked amazing even though it was obvious she'd been running.

''Excuse me. Your 20 minutes late! Detention!'' Said Mrs. Harding. Emma shrugged.

''Okay.'' She said. There was a seat next to me which was Gabriella's, but she wasn't here so I beckoned Emma to sit down. 5 minutes later, Gabriella came running in. She had tears streaming down her face.

''Gabriella, who do you think you are? Detention! Sit down, NOW!''


	3. She's A Fake

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HSM. Or the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Troy's POV):**

I sat nervously through the rest of the lesson. I tried to make eye contact with Gabriella but everytime I looked in her direction she looked away quickly. I hoped she'd forgive me, because I hated arguing with her. I sat and wondered why she was crying when she ran in to class, but I couldn't think of a single reason why Gabriella would be so upset. She hardly ever cried.

"Troy?" Emma whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"Stop fidgeting," Emma hissed.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot up to try and catch up with Gabriella, but she'd already dived out of the classroom.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

I know I had no reason to be mad at Troy, because he didn't know how I felt about him, but it still hurt so much to see him whispering all through the English lesson to Emma. So as soon as the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom so Troy couldn't ask me what was wrong.

I planned to go to bed and cry myself to sleep when I got home. I ran out of the school gates, and decided it was safe to start walking. Big mistake.

"Gabriella! GABRIELLA! Wait up!"

"What!?" I snapped. Taylor ignored my rudeness.

"Chad is having a party tonight. Will you come with me?" She asked. I sighed.

"Taylor, i'm really not in the mood for a party." I muttered.

"Please Gabby," she whined.

"Ugh. Fine. But i'm not staying long."

"Thanks! I'll come round later." She waved and walked off.

I groaned and carried on walking home. I turned on my Ipod.

_..Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her.._

"Gabriella.." Someone behind me said. I decided to ignore them and carried on walking. "Gabriella!" I yanked out my earphones and turned around.

"WHAT!!?" I yelled. It was Troy.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Yes there is. Why have you been acting weird all day. And why were you crying when you came into English? And why were you so late?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I hissed.

"Because i'm your best friend. Gabby.. just tell me whats wrong. Please?"

"Bye Troy." I said, and ran into my house, up the stairs and into my bedroom. Troy sighed and walked into his too, slamming his door shut. (**A/N: They live nextdoor**).

* * *

"Taylor.. Please don't make me go." I groaned. 

"You're going. And you look really nice by the way." She said. I was wearing a short chocolate brown strapless dress (**A/N: View it on my profile**) and brown ballet flats. I had my hair down, flowing loosely past my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Lets go."

* * *

**Nobodys POV:**

When Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the party, it was in full swing. Taylor pulled her over to where Chad was sitting. To Gabriella's dismay, Troy was sitting next to Chad with his arm around Emma.

"Troy! Whos this?" Taylor asked, suprised.

"This is Emma, my new girlfriend. Emma this is Gabriella, my best friend, and this is Chad's girlfriend, Taylor,'' Troy said. Taylor looked over at Gabriella sympathetically, who looked heartbroken. Taylor was the only one that knew how Gabriella felt about Troy. Gabriella sat down on the otherside of Emma.

"Taylor, lets dance," Chad said, pulling her up.

"Okay," she said, smiling. Emma, Troy and Gabriella sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well.. i'm going to get a drink. Anyone want one?" He said. Gabriella shook her head.

"Water. Please." Emma said sweetly. Troy walked off.

"So.." Emma said. Gabriella ignored her.

"I like your dress," she said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said flatly.

"For goodness sake, i've tried to be nice but you're just acting like a bitch!'' Emma hissed.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

"I AM NOT!!" I shouted.

"Shut your mouth right now! I don't know who you think you are, but you're just a stupid little girl who needs to get over the fact that Troy has moved on and has a girlfriend now! I'm sick of trying to like you, I hate you and all Troy's stupid friends. Chad really needs to cut his stupid afro, and Taylor is such a sad nerd who only cares about homework,'' She whispered, so only I could hear.

"Don't you DARE talk about my friends that way!! YOU BITCH!" I yelled, and raised my hand ready to slap her stupid smug face.

"GABRIELLA! What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooo.. who was that:P Thanks for the reviews guys! Review please! Oh and you might have noticed that I changed the name..**


	4. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer**: You should know it by now :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Troy's POV:**

"I AM NOT!" Gabriella shouted.

_What the hell? _I thought._ Why is Gabriella shouting?_ I quickly hurried over to where we were sitting. I saw Emma whispering in Gabriella's ear, then Gabriella getting angry. _What did Emma say? _I wondered.

"..my friends that way! YOU BITCH!!" Gabriella yelled, raising her hand ready to slap Emma.

"GABRIELLA! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. Gabriella dropped her hand.

"W.. Wh..What?" She said.

"Why were you going to hit Emma?" I yelled.

"Didn't you hear her? She was saying.. Chad needs a haircut.. Taylor's a nerd.." She said. Suddenly, Emma burst into tears.

"I..It was t..terrible. I was just saying how nice she looked.. and s..she started y..yelling at me.." She sobbed.

"That's not true!" Gabriella protested. _That doesn't sound one bit like Gabriella, _I thought. _But Emma wouldn't lie to me, would she? She wouldn't. I know she wouldn't. _

"Gabriella.." I said.

"SHE'S LYING!" She yelled. I looked over at Emma who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Gabriella. I can't believe you would do such a thing. You could of at least given Emma a chance." I said quietly. Gabriella stood up, glared at me then ran out of the building.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

It was Sunday. Troy had been avoiding me all week. I looked at the clock. It was 1:00pm. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Suddenly, my cell phone rang.

"What?" I asked. Taylor sighed at the other end of the phone.

"It's me, Taylor. We're all at the park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I said. I hung up, grabbed my purse and headed to the park. I got there in under 5 minutes. They were all running around and laughing. _Without me_. I noticed Emma sitting on Troy's lap. They were making out. It was enough to make me throw up. I made my way towards them with a forced smile on my face. Troy turned bright red and jumped up. Emma glared a him, but he didn't notice.

"Hey Gabriella," he said, blushing. I hadn't spoken to him since the other night.

"Hi," I said.

"Why don't you sit down?" Emma said sweetly, patting the space beside her.

"Sure," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Troy!!" Chad yelled, "Come here for a second!"

"Umm.. okay," He shouted. He looked at me and Emma uneasily, but then finally ran over to Chad.

"So.. this is nice," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," I said angrily.

"Ugh. You think you're so special. But you're _nothing. _And Troy thinks you're really annoying. He told me." She remarked. Tears sprung to my eyes and I tried my best not to let them fall.

"I know he didn't say that," I whispered. She sighed.

"See, there you go again. He doesn't like you. Get over it."

"Shut up you stupid cow!" I stood up, turned around, only to find Troy right infront of me. He looked as if he was about to burst.

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

"Troy.. I.." Gabriella said.

"Save it!" I yelled.

"Fine!!" She shouted, pushing past me and running out of the park, with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, I felt really guilty. I didn't know if Emma had said anything to her, did I? I started running to the park entrance.

"TROY! Where are you going?" Emma said.

"I'll be five minutes," I shouted over my shoulder. I ran in the direction of Gabriella's house. I owed her an apology. I finally reached her house. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again. Still not response. I sighed and took out my cell phone. I dialled Taylor's number.

"Troy? Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Gabriella's house. Do you know where the spare key is?" I said.

"Umm.. yeah. It's under the plant pot. But be careful, it's heavy," Taylor advised. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. I'll try not to hurt myself," I told her, sarcastically. I hung up, took the key and unlocked the door.

"Gabriella?" I called.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, sobbing my heart out. I sighed heavily, failing to notice the door opening slowly. Finally I looked up to see Troy standing in my doorway, looking at me sympathetically. I don't know how long he had been standing there, but it felt like an age before he held out his arms. I stumbled forward and we stood there for about ten minutes, just hugging. Finally he pulled away.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" He asked softly. We sat down on my bed.

"It's Emma.." I told him. Troy sighed deeply. Staring into space. Then he looked at me. Our eyes met.

"Gabbi, can you not just give her a chance? I really like her." Troy said. I shook my head vigrously.

"I..I can't Troy. She's such a bitch,"

"Gabriella! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Troy.. you have no idea," I muttered.

"Gabs.." He paused for a moment. "I think i'm in love!" I jumped up.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You've only known her for five minutes!!"

"I know.." He said. "But I really really like her."


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM. Or the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Nobody's POV)**

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, attempting to finish her homework. It was sunday evening. Gabriella was listening to her iPod. She sighed as her favourite song, 'Girl Next Door' came on:

.._Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her _

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door.. 

Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about what Troy had said earlier. 'I think i'm in love'. _With that bitch?_ She thought, over and over again. She just wished that Troy knew what she was really like. It was all she'd been thinking about after he left, and it was why she wasn't getting very far with her chemistry homework. She'd normally finished it in a few minutes. There was a knock at her balcony door, and Gabriella smiled to herself, because there was only one person it could have been. Troy.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," Gabriella said, as she opened her door to a happy looking Troy.

"You know you love it," Troy insisted. Gabriella giggled.

"So.. why are you here?" She asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to come see my best friend?" Troy grinned.

"Well.. i'm sure Emma would have something to say about it," Gabriella muttered.

"What?" Troy said.

"Oh.. nothing," Gabriella said.

"Are you going to tell me.. or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Troy asked, with a twinkle in his eye. As soon as Gabriella had caught on Troy was already chasing her around the room.

"No! Pleaseee!" Gabriella squealed. Gabriella collapsed on the bed. Troy dived on top of her and started to tickle her stomach.

"Stop! Please! I beg you!" Gabriella squealed again.

"I don't think so," Troy said, as he started tickling her even more. Suddenly, Troy's phone started to ring.

"Damn it!" He muttered. "I'm late for my date with Emma."

"Oh," Gabriella said flatly. They lay there, Troy lying on top of Gabriella for a few minutes. But it was already too late when Troy realised he'd been staring into Gabriella's eyes with a look of pure longing; and she was staring right back. He quickly shook the thought from his head and climbed off Gabriella's bed.

"Well, i'll see you at school tomorrow," Troy said. He was still thinking about what had just happened.

"Right. Have a nice time with _Emma_," she said, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Right. Bye." He said, and walked away, although he hated himself more for each step he took.

* * *

**Troy's POV:**

I was quite nervous by the time I pulled up at the restaurant. I was really late. I made my way into the restaurant, to find Emma already sitting down. Oops.

"You're late," She said angrily.

"Right. Sorry," I said, noting the anger in her voice. I wasn't really paying attention; I was still thinking about what had happened over at Gabriella's. She must have noticed how rude she sounded, because then she said,

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that I was waiting at least an hour," She replied. Ugh. That voice was _so_ irritating, and the stupid thing was that i'd only just noticed.

"Yea. Sorry again," I said, although it was obvious even to Emma that I wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"So, are you ready to order?" She said. I could tell she was getting irritated.

"Um, sure." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short but it just seemed like the right place to end it :) Review pleasee!**


End file.
